Good-Bye, Donna Noble
by boy4Karofsky
Summary: This is AU, but it probably should be cannon in some form or another. Years have passed and the Doctor has made a vow to himself: To tell Donna Noble who she REALLY is, without killing her. Will he succeed? How does he do it? Read and Reviews much appreciated!


Time, for me, is irrelevant. Well, it's not irrelevant, but it's often a minor factor in what I do. Well, it's not a minor factor, but I don't always take it into account. Well, it's not that I don't always take it into account, I just don't always acknowledge the idea of time. Sort of.

Well, anyway, the reason I do this is because as a child of Gallifrey, I can travel through time and space in my T.A.R.D.I.S. That stands for, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space." It is basically a big blue box that travels through time and space to where ever I want to go… most of the time…

Anyways, I have had a lot of companions during my travels. However, none of them as clever as Donna Noble. No, Donna was so clever. Donna was from Chiswick and she lived with her Mother, Sylvia, and her grandfather, Wilfred Mott, in a small house.

Donna had decided to come with me after her and I had discovered the plot behind the mysterious Adipose diet pills. We had traveled for a long time together, Donna and I.

And then it ended one day because she had accidentally spliced her genes with another version of myself. When she did so, she had received the infinite knowledge of the time vortex that all time lords had in their heads. The result was that her brain began to overheat and she was going to die if she did forget everything. I was forced to take away all her memories of myself and our adventures. She forgot who I was and I was doomed to walk alone for years. After I left her, I traveled alone for a while. I eventually made my way back to earth to save it once again, but I was still unable to talk to her. After I saved the world from utter distraction once again, I left to travel alone.

I was sitting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. when I had the idea. I quickly ran to one of the screens and began looking up anything I could find about Donna. Death, marriage, children, anything. I eventually found her. I found the date of her death. She was to die on the twenty-third of November, in 2045 on a street in Chiswick by the hand of a hit and run accident where she lay alone, bleeding to death. No one would find her until hours after her death, as it was a relatively unused back road. I traveled to that day and waited on one of the surrounding roads, waiting for it to happen. As I waited I thought about how this had to be a fixed point in time based on who she was and what she did with her early life.

I also thought about all the fixed points, a moment in time that must happen the same way it has always happened or else it would create events that would change the course of time, in time we had experienced together. Like Pompeii and volcano day and how the two of us had to decide of whether we were to cause the volcano to explode or if we should save all those lives. I thought of all the beautiful things she had done during the part of her life she no longer remembered.

As I stood there, I watched her death play out before my eyes. She walked down the street, carrying two bags from the local grocer. It appeared to be filled with cans and vegetables. She began to cross to the other side of the street without looking when it happened. A huge, black van drove around the corner and hit Donna. She flew up over top of the vehicle and landed behind it. The van stopped and a man got out. He ran back to Donna and looked at her. He quickly ran back to the vehicle, climbed in and sped off. After a minute or so, I walked out to her and kneeled down next to her body. Her eyes opened and stared at me, they had a spark of recognition that had always been there since I changed her memories. A spark that showed that she knew that she knew me, but she had no idea how exactly she did.

As she lay there trying to decide how she knew me, I placed my hand on her cheek and, just as I had many times before, I began to show her who she was. I began to show her of all the wonderful things she had done, how brilliant she was, how much I had cared for her and how much I missed her when she was gone.

I showed her of the Ood, an alien creature that had tentacles for mouths along with a total of three brains one of which each creature holds in their hands, and how much she had cared for them. I showed her their beautiful, somber song they sang and how much they honored her since then. I showed her how she had come to lose her memory and how much it pained me to do that to her.

Then I showed her how much I had missed her, how much I wished she could travel with me forever, how much I loved her. After that, I stopped showing her things, but I left my hand there on her cheek. I just sat there and stared at her. Then she began to show me her life.

She showed me how she got married and had kids. She showed me about how she had pressured both of her kids to be a doctor, but she never knew why she wanted them to be one so bad. She showed me about how she was confused and wished she knew what she was missing in her life. She showed me how she always felt like she wanted to travel but no place on Earth seemed to bring her enough happiness. Eventually, the memories began to get a little fuzzy due to how close she was to death. Finally, she just stopped showing me things and we just sat there, staring at one another.

Eventually, her heart started to get slower and slower, and her breathing shallower and shallower. I began to cry as I watched the light fade out of her eyes.

Finally, she breathed, "Doctor…" and her eyes closed.

I kissed her forehead and stood, still crying. I walked back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and opened the door. I entered the coordinates to the Noble household in just a few short hours and started the flight sequence. I landed, climbed out and looked around. I was the only person on the street. I walked over to the front door and knocked on the door. Wilbur answered and stood there stunned. I quickly hugged him.

"I was there, Wilfred," I said. "I showed her who she was. She knew before she died. She knew." I hugged him again and let him go.

I walked back outside and went into the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sat and looked around the inside of the ship. I was going to be alone again but at least she knew and we were able to say goodbye. I quickly stood and entered a random command, wanting to be anywhere but here.

That was it, I thought. I am done with coming to Earth. Little did I know, I would be back very soon.


End file.
